Pete Kowalski
Peter "Pete" Kowalski, also nicknamed "Petey", is a main character and the deuteragonist in Bully and a Non-Clique Student at Bullworth Academy. He was voiced by Matt Bush. Character Description Petey is the smallest of all the older students, smaller than Jimmy and even most of the non-clique students. He wears the same Bullworth blue sweater vest that Jimmy wears, with a pink shirt underneath and brown school slacks. During winter he wears black school slacks and adds a pair of brown leather gloves. He has dark brown hair worn in a buzzcut and brown eyes. His best friend is Jimmy, and this goes both ways, as Petey is also Jimmy's only friend. He walks with a very slight limp, seen mostly during cutscene appearances. Characteristics Pete's real name is Peter, but he prefers to be called Pete, and is usually called Petey by his fellow students. He was one of the 7 students profiled on the Facebook. There, he was described as being a "normal guy" who enjoyed watching TV and playing video games, but also admitted to enjoying Art. He claimed to have "the top score on the Future Racer arcade machine" (although by the time Bully was released, Future Street Racer didn't have a high score feature). He also claimed he was a local at Bullworth Town, and his parents made him go to the Academy because it was the only boarding school within walking distance of his house, and they needed some "peace and quiet around the house". In the game, very little is known about Petey's home life, and his defining personality traits are shyness and awkwardness, rather than being average. In his own words, "I'm too cool to be a dork, and too dorky to be anything else", although during Chapter 4, he's told by Algie that he may not join the Nerds because they think he's "weird". Because of his small size he's picked on mercilessly by Gary, among others. He isn't happy about his size and lack of physical ability, and wants to take karate lessons. He states that his father is a librarian, and seems to be ashamed of this. His lack of physicality could be inherited. However, he has a keen analytical mind, as seen by the valuable advice he gives Jimmy. He is said to suffer from asthma, which could be responsible for his lack of athleticism. Petey is often implied to be either bisexual or homosexual because of his pink shirt and an excruciatingly awkward joke he makes during Chapter 4, suggesting that Jimmy would make a good male stripper. Gary also mocks him, referring to him as "femme boy", and asking him if he's watching the swimming team for the girls or the boys, and Gordon spreads a rumor that he has a crush on Jimmy. He did, however, demonstrate interest when Jimmy jokingly offered to find him a girlfriend. He will cry out "Now I'll never be a dad!" if hit in the groin, and also condemns himself to being a virgin forever. He also wears a pink bunny suit in Halloween, but only after being forced to do so by Gary. As stated earlier, Pete is considerably smart. His advice to Jimmy proved to be valuable in his campaign against the Preps and the Nerds, and he also knew that Gary was always the one plotting behind Jimmy's back. He continually tried to tell Jimmy about it, but Jimmy neglected him as his popularity increased in Bullworth Academy, up until Jimmy's expulsion. Role in game As one of the main characters, Petey appears regularly throughout the game in cutscenes, although he can't be encountered during free roam under normal circumstances. Petey is the second student to introduce himself to Jimmy. During the early goings, he accompanies Jimmy and Gary on missions. When fights start, he either watches from the sidelines or cowers and screams for help rather than participating in them. During Halloween, Gary provides Petey with a pink bunny costume, similar to the one in the movie A Christmas Story worn by Ralphie. After Gary turns on them, Petey is despondent as, despite the fact that Gary picked on him and Jimmy looked down on him, he was part of a group. He was acting mopey due to him thinking nobody wanted to be his friend, however, Jimmy asked him to come with him. Later, he continues acting as Jimmy's friend. It's his idea of Jimmy challenging Bif to a boxing match that finally helps Jimmy conquer the Preppies clique. At the start of Chapter 3, shortly before Christmas, Jimmy and Petey are playing darts in the boy's dorm when they're interrupted by Peanut - here, Petey suggested that Jimmy be friends with Johnny in order to get to Gary. Later in that chapter, Petey plays a significant role in helping Jimmy beat Johnny. Johnny is on a bicycle and wielding a lead pipe. Petey manages to get to a magnetized crane and turn it on, causing Johnny's pipe and bike to get stuck to it and thus forcing Johnny to fight Jimmy hand to hand. In the Scholarship Edition-exclusive mission Nutcrackin', Petey participates in the Christmas Pageant. He stands next to Jimmy and plays the timpani. In Chapter 4, Jimmy's battle against the Jocks starts when Ted and Damon knock down Petey and step on him, which angers Jimmy enough to bring them down. He's also seen in that chapter being denied membership to the Nerds clique, and he advises Jimmy on how to get the Nerds back under his control. At the end, Petey watches Jimmy's fight against the football team and tells him to sack Ted when all of the defenders are knocked out. During Chapter 5, Petey starts by trying to warn Jimmy that he can't forget about Gary, but Jimmy doesn't listen. After Jimmy gets expelled, Petey convinces him to keep fighting to which he does. At the end of Chapter 5, Dr. Crabblesnitch makes Petey the Head Boy on Jimmy's recommendation. Meeting Petey During Free Roam *Petey can be seen in The Setup. Davis will run into him near the fountain and knock him down, Jimmy can stop and interact with him instead of chasing Davis. *Petey can be interacted with at the beginning of Chapters 3, 4, and 5. After the first scene of those chapters, he will be seen walking around. *Petey can be seen sitting on a bench before the beginning scene of the mission Boxing Challenge. He cannot talk and cannot be interacted with unless he is shoved or taunted, in which case he can be interacted with. *During the mission Race the Vale when you approach the beach, you can get off your bike and fail the mission. Petey will be seen walking about the beach. *After the cutscene in the mission Busting In, Part I, he can be seen walking around and can be interacted with. External Links *[http://www.rockstargames.com/bully/facebook/ Bullworth Facebook on Rockstargames.com] Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete Kowalski, Pete